By Name or Nature?
by Nem-86
Summary: Batista loses it over a problem with his girlfriend.rn(Chapter 2 is up, i dont think that it is very good!rn)
1. Connection

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Batista, the WWE do, but boy would I love to. I own Kirsty and the idea, and not much else, please enjoy, read and review, it you want to put it on your website drop me a line and give me a little bit of credit for it. Thank you. _

_THE ANIMAL:- BY NAME OR NATURE?_

_By Kirsty Gooch._

_He felt his blood boil, "SHUT UP!" He screamed and he brought his hand down across her face._

He woke up. "Did I dream that?" He asked. He glanced across at 'his girl'. He took his hand to her shoulder, she flinched, he gently shook her. She rolled over, to reveal a bruise laying thick on the right side of her face. He froze. "Did I do this?" He asked her. She sat up, her head fell forwards, her hair fell over her face, as tears rolled down her face. He knew the answer to his question. He ran his fingers through his hair. "No, No!" He kept saying in disbelief, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I never meant to, I'll never do it again." He said, his hand rubbing her back, he kissed the back of her head.

As she turned her head and he saw the bruising, a feeling of disgust engaged him. He jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom, where he began to throw up. 'His girl' watched as he retched and heaved.

He looked at the figure in the mirror, he turned and returned to be. He pulled her closer to him. Kissed her, closed her eyes and returned to a slumber, that would reveal all the answers.

_"Dave, you played your part too!" Kirsty pleaded to her boyfriend, Dave Bautista "You stupid Bitch! You've wrecked everything!" Dave screamed. "But I love you!" Kirsty said, reaching out for Dave's hand as tears cascaded over her face. "You tricked me more like! You planned this, get what you want!" He sneered, his face a mere inch away from hers. "No, Dave, I didn't. I know how you feel about children, I would never do such a nasty thing as to trap you. Dave, please believe me." Kirsty said. "Oh, for God's sake!" Dave muttered under his breath. All he could hear was her crying and pleading. He turned to her. "Dave? Please?" She said as the tears subsided. He felt his blood boil, "SHUT UP!" He screamed and brought his hand across her face._

_A stunned hushed settled on the world. No tears shed or heard. Dave watched on as a broken, scared Kirsty froze with her hand on her face. He looked straight through her, and walked towards their bed. Kirsty sat on the arm of the chair. After a few hours, she walked over to the bed and slide in between the sheets, next to The Animal._

As Kirsty felt Dave's arms wrap around her, her eyes opened. She looked at The Animal and asked herself, "Animal by Name or Nature?" Her eyes shut, and she drifted away.


	2. Realisation

_THE ANIMAL:- BY NAME OR NATURE?_

_By Kirsty Gooch._

_Chapter 2: REALISATION._

**(Thoughts shown in Italic) **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Again, I don't own Batista, the WWE do, I would like to, I own Kirsty and the Idea.**

The following day:

Dave looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed. _'You've never lost it like that, why lose it now? Surely you DO believe her, don't you? She doesn't know how to hurt you like that! Come on Dave, please she is your girlfriend. She loves you, she wanted a child with you, because she loves you, and she wants to be with you, you left your wife for her, and you treated her like that. Don't forget, her father treated her the way that you have treated her. You stupid git!'_

His face glared back at him in the mirror. He punched the mirror, shattering it to hundreds of pieces. Kirsty sat bolt up right in bed. Dave looked over to her. "Don't worry, I'll sort it." He said in a sympathetic tone. Kirsty brushed her hair away from her face, and walked over. She took her hand to his hand. "Let me look at that will you?" she said. She took the towel and wrapped it.

_'What have you don't to deserve this girl. She loves you, and is doing this. Helping you, and you hit her. Yet again, you have hurt her, just like you promised that you wouldn't do! How can she still stand there, and take it. It's not fair, you promised her that you would love her, protect her, and not hurt her, and yet you do.'_

Dave looked at her, "I'll tidy it up, you go back to bed." Dave said, he raised his hand, she flinched. He dropped his hand. "Thank you." Dave said, Kirsty weakly smiled and turned around. Dave started to pick up the pieces of glass. He looked at it, what he was something he didn't know.

_'Who are you? What are you? What have you done with Dave, where is he I want him back.'_

Dave had cleared up all the glass. He slowly walked towards the bed, he sat at the edge of the bed. "Kirsty? Are you awake?" He asked gently. He felt her feet move, she sat up. "I haven't been asleep at all." She quietly said. Dave looked at her, her bruise was still prominent , he sighed, he gently placed his hand on her cheek. He traced the out line of the bruise. "How could you do it Dave?" Kirsty asked.

_'How could you do it Dave? How could you hit her, you had got close to it before, but why did you hit her, why couldn't you control yourself?'_

Dave had dropped his hand and was looking at the floor. "Dave?" Kirsty asked, she got up to her knees and gently placed her hands on his face. "Dave?" She said again, pulling his head towards her. Dave's eyes were moist. His brown eyes met her green eyes, her now dull green eyes. "I wished that I could answer that! But I don't know. I wished that I could give you and answer. I wished that I could make it all better, but I can't. I broke my promise to you. I can't live like this. I can't let our little child live in this world not like this. I'm gonna go, sort my head out for a while." Dave said. "I love you Kirsty, but I cant put our child through what you went through." Dave said. He kissed Kirsty's lips and walked away.

_'I have to, I have to leave, I can't let her live through this. I love her too much'_

Dave took a rather large sports bag, and walked over to the wardrobe, he packed. Kirsty sat on the edge of the bed, watching him, thinking to herself. She never made a sound. As Dave packed he wondered what he was doing.

He turned around and looked at her. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "When will you be back?" Kirsty asked, playing with her fingers. Dave sighed, his hand took hers. "I don't know. I really can't answer that!" He said. She nodded. He kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes, drew in her breath, savoring the smell of his after shave."I love you." She said. He got up and looked back at her. He picked up the bag, and then walked away.

Dave shut the door, his slowly walked down the stairs, opened the front door and walked through.

_'Why didn't she try to stop_ me?'


	3. Reprocussions

_THE ANIMAL:- BY NAME OR NATURE?_

_By Kirsty Gooch._

_Chapter 3: REPROCUSSIONS._

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Ok, you know the deal I don't own Batista, I only own Kirsty and the Idea, I don't even own the computer that I am writing this on!Thanks to everyone who has given me feed back it has helped me in realising this dream, thanks for the support! This chapter has attempted suicide in it. Here we go, this is the last chapter, I hope that this is liked by everyone. Thanks to huntersgirl and AnGelBaBii, for there support. Sorry if it ends abruptly, but I wanted to end it on a high.**

_'Why didn't I stop him?'_

She fell to the bed. Tears flowed freely now. She pulled the sheets around her. She felt the pain, the pain of being alone, the pain of being scared, the pain of the bruising. The pain of Dave not being there with her.

_'I love you, Dave Batista, you know that. My knight in Shinning armour!' _

"My savor!" She mumbled into the pillow.

Dave made his way to his car, as he went to drive off, he looked up at the bedroom window.

_'How did I let it get this far!'_

He got in the driving seat and drove off.

Kirsty got up, she watched him drove off, the gravel kicked up. She pounded at the windows, she started to scream and shout, and kick, she was getting angry.

"THE STUPID BASTARD BROKE HIS WORD! HE SAID THAT HE WOULDN'T HURT ME! TOLD ME HE WAS DIFFERENT!" She shouted, her screams turned to sobs, she slid down the window, tears cascaded over her face.

Kirsty must have fallen asleep, because when she looked at the alarm clock it was 2:30am. She got up, and walked to the bathroom, she looked at the mirror that Dave hadn't broken. The bruise was still there, but had faded. Her eyes were just as faded, not the brilliant emerald green that they had been when she first met Dave, now they were just dull, empty green. She lent against the mirror and cried remembering how she had come to meet Dave.

_It was 4 years ago, she had been working in the hospital he was sent to after he had had a ring accident. She was his nurse. "Well,Nurse. What is the diagnose?" He asked as she fiddled with some drips. "Um, not much, a concussion, and um some torn ligaments. And my name is Kirsty, Sir." She said, writing on his charts. "Any idea how long is it going to be until I get this sorted? Kirsty." He asked. Kirsty sat at the edge of the bed. "You know that I could get into a lot of trouble if I tell you this, but I think that I should. It will depend, you are going to have a operation in about an hours time, and then you will have to have physio, be on crutches, and then there we go. So all in all about 6-8 weeks you should be better, barring any unfortunate incidents, we should be ok." Kirsty said. Dave smiled, he took her hand. "I know that you can't see me when I am a patient here, but after wards, can we may be go for a drink, or something?" Dave asked. Kirsty smiled. "I'll hold you to that!", she said. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be back before you op, ok?" She smiled and walked away. _

She smiled at the reflection in the mirror. Her mind went back to that date.

_Dave had taken her to a flash restaurant in Upper New York. "So, what made you come over here?" He asked as he cut into his steak. She smiled. "Um, I guess that I was fed up with the UK, and I wanted something better for me. So I came here for a selfish reason." She said. Dave smiled. He reached out for her hand._

Kirsty snapped herself out of it. She looked at herself in the mirror. "You cant put yourself, Dave or this little baby through this. It's not fair on anybody." She said, she washed her face, and pulled her long black hair into a ponytail. She walked over to the table and pulled out a sheet of paper. She sat there writing. After a few moments she sealed the envelope. She then picked up her phone and started to text Dave. 'I'm sorry for all the pain that I am gonna cause with what I am about to do, but I love you so much, that I couldn't go anymore.' Send.

Dave's phone beeped, he pulled over and read the text. Suddenly the realisation of what had happened dawned on him. He turned his car around and drove off, back towards their house, he started to pray and hope, he grabbed the phone and dialed a number. He waited and waited. "Come on, Come on Kirsty pick up the phone."

Kirsty sat there, the razor in her hand, the blood slowly trickling down her wrists, as her tears fell. She heard the phone ring. Before she began dizzy and lightheaded she picked it up.

"Kirsty?"

"Dave? I'm sorry."

"No, I am. I didn't mean to hit you. You shocked me. I never meant to make you think that I was like you dad. Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah, can you forgive me?"

Silence.

"Dave? Please. Forgive... Me." Kirsty said, her voice was sounding more distant.

"KIRSTY! Keep talking to me, ok, keep your eyes open. Sweetie, I'm gonna get to you." Dave said.

"I...am...sorry, Dave. I love you." She said her breath slowing.

Dave listened. "Kirsty?" He said, there was no reply.

Dave quickly pulled up at their house. He raced into the bed room, he was greeted by a slumped figure, he fell to his knees, and gently traced his fingers on her neck, a faint pulse. He dragged her down, he picked up the phone.

"Operator? Which service do you require?"

"Ambulance."

"Ok sir, I'll put you through."

"Ambulance, how can I help you?"

"My partner has slit her wrists. She is pregnant."

"Ok, sir where are you?"

Dave gave all the details, and was now waiting. He kept his hands over the towels covering her wrists. "Come on, Kirsty. I love you you know that. You can't leave me no, not now. I was coming back, I realised something. I want you, and I want this little baby." He said cradling his partner.

After what seemed like forever the Ambulance came, Dave let them do the work, as they gently placed her on the stretcher he took her hand and walked with her to the Ambulance. He kept hold of her until they arrived.

At the Hospital he was moved into the relatives room. He stood there waiting. The hours slowly ticked by, he looked out of the window, a rain storm took over the skies of New York City. He laughed. "She loves the rain!" He said, as a doctor walked into the room.

"Mr. Batista?" He said. Dave turned.

After explain things to him, the Doctor showed him to a side room. Dave sighed, Kirsty was laying there pale, and weakened, she had tubes and stitches on her. He walked over and lifted up her hand. "Kirsty? Please?" He said.

After what seemed like forever, "Dave?" A weak voice said. Dave opened his eyes. "Kirsty?" A smile formed on both their faces.

"Look at her!" Dave said, as he held Kirsty in her arms. "Takes after her dad!" Kirsty said as the two of them watched their little girl race around the garden. Dave spun her around. He kissed her on the lips. "What would have happened if you hadn't have text me? I might have lose the two best things that have ever happened to me, and I wouldn't be expecting my little boy either would I?" Dave said, pushing Kirsty's hair away from her face.

"I love you Mr. Batista."

"I love you too, Mrs. Batista."

_"'Do you, Dave, take Kirsty to be your Lawful, wedded wife?' Dave looked at Kirsty. He took her hand 'I do'. A small smile grew across her face. 'And do you Kirsty, take Dave, to be your lawful, wedded husband?'. Kirsty looked at him. 'Yes, I do.' The rev. looked at them. 'Well, With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the Bride.'_

Dave and Kirsty have now been together for eight years, they have two beautiful children, a little girl named Kia, and a little boy called, Alexis. It was one normal night when Kirsty had asked herself a question that she asked one before, "Animal by name or Nature?" She paused after mumbling the question to herself, she turned around to see her family sitting there. "By name."


End file.
